


A belated Christmas gift for the fandom

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Mai has something for Naru...it's Christmas...what could a narcissistic tea-aholic want...?





	A belated Christmas gift for the fandom

She was silent, her breath barely sounding out in the melancholy that seemed to drape itself in the darkened room. The sun was barely setting yet there was a prominent chill that induced several goosebumps across her pale flesh which seemed to glow in the dismal lighting. She decided after the clock began to ring six times that she would make her move. She bounded silently across the grey carpeted floor and made her way past a dark oak desk that settled in a rather large office where each wall was adorned with books written in several languages which she couldn't even bother to identify especially with what little time she had. She clutched a package to her chest as she pulled her small body under the desk preforming a bend that would make any gymnast applaud, her heartbeat raced in her ears sounding like bass drums in the silence. She spent several moments praying she hadn't been heard and the coast seemed clear until the lights turned on in the office and from her vantage point she spotted freshly shined black shoes walking to the desk.

Damn was he back already? She tucked her body in further until she was doubled over, her jaw resting on her feet she didn't think he would be back so soon. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she made a soft sounding yet sharp inhale just as the chair creaked with its newfound weight, black slacks soon invading the spot she chose to hide. How had she not been spotted?

"Hm." Resounded a masculine hum of thought, the sound of fingers drumming on the wooden surface was followed shortly after then came the sound of a phone number being dialed. Her heart nearly sank, had she left her phone at home like she thought? 

The male seemed to sigh after the third attempt to call her, so he dialed another number instead.

"Hey Mum?" He was hesitant at the moment knowing the time difference was ridiculous but he figured that since his assistant wasn't answering he would talk to someone else. The conversation from the other end wasn't heard by the woman tucked underneath his desk so it was rather odd to hear the man speak in English over the phone.

"Merry Christmas Mum, I'm sorry I couldn't be there we had a case yesterday and the work load exhausted me. No, please don't be worried I'll come visit for New years wait for me. Of course I'll be safe you worry so much...yes Mom. I love you too, be safe. Tell father merry Christmas for me. Yes I'm eating, yes I'm resting. I love you too Mum, yes...yes....I'll go home. Okay Mum! Yes... goodnight." 

Mai was starting to cramp up and honestly she was rather worried to hear Naru sound as if he was about to cry so she moved from her hiding spot ignoring the male who seemed frozen with shock.

"Mai what the hell were you doing under there?" He was enraged at this point, what had she heard? What did she know? How did she even bend like that to fit under his desk?

"Don't be mad Naru! I only wanted to give you a gift since you're working so hard." She held out the slightly wrinkled gift, the box was rather wide it was almost the width of her arms, and it was as heavy as six bricks. 

"Never pull something like that again Mai especially for something like this." He began to open the box finding a marvelous new telescope and a night sky map in the box. How had she known he was into astrology?

"Merry Christmas Naru, I noticed you look at the sky alot when you're stressing over things so I thought maybe you would like this." She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, not bothering to admit she bought the telescope from a pawn shop a few weeks ago.

"This is wonderful thank you Mai." He gave her a small smirk of a smile and honestly she was breathless over just the thank you but with the smile she wanted to squeal and roll around like a love struck fangirl.

"Y-you're welcome." She stiffly turned around leaving his office halting when she heard him speak again.

"Be here by 5:46AM tomorrow, we have to get the final paperwork done." 

"Workaholic narcissistic jerk!" Was all she said before she grabbed her things and began the walk home. 

Naru sat back down in his chair running his fingers across the cold metal of his Christmas gift which oddly enough matched the set he had in England and he found himself a bit more at peace perhaps even a little less homesick this truly was a brilliant Christmas gift.

 

×Merry belated Christmas×


End file.
